The Case
by Ketsueki aka Someone
Summary: Spoiler   About the death of Sebastian and Ciel's view about it. I know there are many stories like this xD Includes a poem written by me :3  kinda like my other story "Why?", but that is the poem only


Sebastian smiled at the sleeping boy. His task for today was done. He lifted the candle and quietly left the room, so darkness could fill the space. The butler walked to his room and sat down behind his desk. Sebastian took some paper and let the tip of his feather sink into the ink. He reread what he wrote before, and after a small thought he continued.

* * *

Eight months later

* * *

Two guests at the party had already been killed. Ciel Phantomhive, the young master of Sebastian Michaelis, only thirteen years old, slept in another room, chained with the writer Woodstock, to make sure nothing would happen. The boy woke up and frowned. Sebastian hadn't come yet. He woke the writer up and told him what he thought. Suddenly, they were startled by a knock on the door. Ciel immediately looked up and hoped to see his beloved butler. But it was just Tanaka, the old and useless house steward, who walked inside. He freed the earl, and the boy asked with a trembling voice, "Tanaka...? Where... Where's Sebastian?"

Tanaka shook his head with a sad expression on his face. Ciel's eyes widened and ran through the hallway. He saw more and more people gathering and burst into a crowded room. He froze when he recognised the corpse in the middle. Sebastian Michaelis, the loyal butler, lay on the ground. Murdered, covered in blood, with the sword still in his chest.

"Se... bastian..." Ciel staggered forwards. "Sebastian... wake up... Stop joking, this is not funny..." He sat down on him and pulled Sebastian up by his tie. "Sebastian, wake up! You can't be dead! Only you would stay by my side, forever and eternity! Are you going against the contract?" The maid Mey Rin rushed towards her master and tried to pull him away. "No! Leave me alone!" Ciel tried to push her away, and slapped the dead butler in the face. He bent over him and buried his head in Sebastian's shoulder. "Sebastian... Why...?"

* * *

Two days later

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive had given the order to look through the butler's room to find the key to the mystery. The earl Phantomhive, earl Grey, Lau and the writer Woodstock were searching in Sebastian's room. Ciel opened a drawer of the desk and saw some papers, so he picked them up. He let his eyes slide over them and read it anxiously.

_When a leave falls into the waterfall,_

_It is being taken downwards._

_Twigs and rocks prevent it_

_From floating futher._

_I see a man_

_With a twig_

_He smiles and helps the leave._

_This is not the first time he stands there._

_He helps more often._

_Also other leaves._

_But this leave,_

_This particular leave,_

_Has stolen his heart._

_He'll do anything to help it._

_But on the other side,_

_He'd love to keep it with him,_

_To look at it every day,_

_To treasure it,_

_To love it._

_But as it is a leave,_

_Merely a leave,_

_It'd rot and vanish,_

_Disappear from this world._

_Even when this is the truth,_

_That man doesn't stop hoping._

_I see this every night,_

_When I try to sleep._

_Imaginations haunt my mind._

_But one day_

_All of a sudden,_

_The man made a decision._

_He made a bowl with his hands_

_And lifted the leave out of the water._

_He smiled and was happy._

_He turned around and left the waterfall._

_This leave was his._

_And he'd treasure it._

_Until the very end._

Ciel noticed that he was trembling. He told himself to stop, but he couldn't. What on earth did Sebastian mean with this ridiculous poem? He quickly folded the papers and put it in his pocket.

"Hey earl, what were you reading~?" Lau's voice broke the silence.

"Nothing", Ciel answered coldly. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Meh, still looking around", the Chinese shrugged.

Ciel nodded and opened a closet, causing twelve cats to jump out of it and play with the boy. He immediately began sneezing and cursed loudly. "**What the hell is **_**this?**__"_


End file.
